1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a pouch-type battery and a method of manufacturing the pouch-type battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a thin pouch-type battery is used in a compact portable electronic apparatus such as a smart phone.
Such portable electronic apparatuses employ various shapes depending on usage states and the pouch-type battery needs to be thin or flexible so as to be applicable to the portable electronic apparatuses having the various shapes.
Therefore, in the pouch-type battery in the related art, it is proposed that a corrugated section is formed on an entire film-like exterior packaging member such that high flexibility of the entire exterior packaging member is achieved. In addition, in a bonding section (sealing section) between the exterior packaging members, it is proposed that crest portions and trough portions which constitute the corrugated sections are overlapped with each other such that high reliability of the sealing between the exterior packaging members is achieved (for example, see International publication No. WO2012/140709).
In recent years, a wearable portable terminal which is used by being worn on a part of a human body has attracted attention as a portable electronic apparatus. For example, since a wristwatch-type wearable portable terminal which is worn around a wrist has a curved form to match the surface of the wrist, a built-in pouch-type battery needs to have a curved shape. In the pouch-type battery having such a curved shape, since the exterior packaging members, in which an electrode and an electrolyte are contained, have the curved shape, themselves, the sealing section between the exterior packaging members also needs to have the curved shape such that reliability of the sealing thereof is improved.
In addition, when an external force is applied to cause the pouch-type batteries having a planar shape instead of the curved shape to be curved, the sealing section between the exterior packaging members comes to have a curved shape as a consequence. Therefore, even in this case, high reliability of the sealing needs to be achieved.